ThunderCats 2011: Call of the Hunt part 2
by Werewolf Cheetara
Summary: A ThunderCats 2011 Fan Fiction of the curse of the Full Moon


Call of the Hunt

Part Two

A ThunderCats 2011 Fan Fiction of the curse of the Full Moon

Written by: Werewolf Cheetara

Chapter 1

Questions needing Answers

Several hour shad past, Lion-O had slowly awaken from a most horrid sleep. But, soon he discovered that he had awakened inside of a cage like structure. He looked all around him when he discovered Tygra, lying next to him. A whisper called out to Lion-O from behind the wall behind him. It was Cheetaras' voice.

Cheetara: Lion-O, is that you?

Lion-O: Cheetara! Cheetara, are you alright?

Cheetara: Well, I'm cold, Naked, and sitting next to a pile of rotting meats. Other than that I'm fine. And you?

Lion-O: Same here, and a little light headed.

There was another voice calling out to them from the other side of the hall. There Wiley Kat and Kit were calling out.

Wiley-Kat: Guys, you alright?!

Cheetara looked around the little room. She began to think that this was some sort of cell or cage at least.

Cheetara: Where are we?

Lion-O: Looks like a prison.

Panthro yawned awake and aware of the situation at hand, and pushed himself up from the hay pile he was sleeping on.

Panthro: Sounds just about right to me.

A knock was heard by the ThunderCats, coming from the door way leading out of the little jail. Standing there in the door way was non other than Morconas.

Morconas: Good, you're up. About damn time.

Lion-O: Morconas?! We're at the inn.

Morconas: No Duh! Brought you all a new set of clothes, Figured you'd need them after last night. Lilious' waiting for you in the dining room.

He then reached for the nearby lever, that triggered the cage doors to retract up, opening the cell doors for the captive ThunderCats. He left the pile on the floor for the felines to sort through.

Morconas: Be quick, It's important that you should know.

Lion-O: Know what?

Morconas: You'll see.

Lion-O and the others stood from where they were, then made their way towards the pile.

After getting dressed, the ThunderCats made their way into the dining hall. There, Lilious sat with her face looking down on a medallion. To Wiley-Kats' surprise, that medallion was completely identical to the same amulet that Mileana had given him. Lilious cleared her throat softly, and raised her head.

Lilious: I suppose you all want answers about the cages I had set up?

Lion-O: Well..., yes, that would answer my questions.

Tygra: It'll keep me from giving you a piece of my mind.

Morconas: Watch yourself, kid. That's all...

Lilious: Morconas! It's alright. They have a right to know.

Lion-O: Know what exactly?

Lilious gestured her feline guests to seat themselves.

Lilious: Remember, a while back, I was about to tell you about a local legend, Lion-O?

Lion-O: Yeah, what about it?

Lilious: There are tales through out this world, and worlds beyond about people of every race, and social status becoming one with nature. Mostly becoming beastly beings with enhanced abilities. Most cam change at will, while others can only maintain one single form. I happen to be one of those Man-Beasts that can change from one form to another, and back. So is Arcion, and Morconas. A Lycanthrope.

Lion-O: Lycanthrope?

Tygra: What's that? Lilious: In other words, I am a Werewolf.

Lion-O looked to Cheetara, hoping she knew what Lilious was talking about. Alas, she knew not of the creature Lilious announced she was.

Lion-O: What's a Werewolf?

Lilious: A Werewolf is a person that's been given the ability to change their shape into the likeness of a wolf. They usually change during the nights of the full moon. However, the Werewolf can change at will, if they can. The Transformations can be caused by other things, like allowing your primal senses and instincts to be affected.

Cheetara: Not to interrupt, but what has this got to do with us being inside all those cages?

Lilious: The reason why you were inside those cages was because you're all werewolves now, ever since the incident a night ago.

Their eyes widened, they turned to one another, confused and shocked at the news that was delivered to them.

Cheetara: That's the most ridiculous explanation! That's impossible!

Lion-O: That...,That would explain what happened to all of us last night. The way Kat behaved, the way he looked, why we felt such horrible pain. Think about it. We all suffered from these transformations.

Tygra: What I don't understand is, How'd we end up as these Lycanthrobes ?

Lilious: There are several ways to become one, however, most of them never worked. The only real way to be infected by Lycanthrope is to make direct contact with someone infected by it. Through bites, scratches, even seemingly harmless acts such as kissing, and even through intercourse. Lion-O, Kat and Kit caught it by coming into contact with a Werewolf that night. Tygra and Panthro must have caught it by being bitten by Kat. How Cheetara caught it is beyond me. Unless you'd like to fill us in?

Cheetaras' eyes widened. Nervously, she cleared her throat and filled in how she came into contact with the disease.

Cheetara: You said that it can spread from kisses, right?

Lilious: That's right. But, who...

Tygra: If I had to guess...,Lion-O.

The king nodded in acceptance to the accusation. Tygra gave Lion-O a look that of disappointment and anger towards him.

Lilious: Well..., That explains that.

Wiley-Kat observed the amulet, he continued to notice the striking similarity between his amulet, and hers. Finally, He got the courage to step forward to Lilious.

Wiley-Kat: Lilious, Can I ask you a question?

Lilious: Of course. What is it?

Wiley-Kat: That amulet you're wearing...,What is it?

Lilious looked at the amulet, picked it up from the table, and began to observe it. She continued to stare at the piece of jewelery for a few more seconds, until...

Lilious: This amulet was given to me by a member of the most highly regarded werewolf clans in all of the mortal realm. It's called The Order of the Wolfs' Star. They are made up of those who have been deemed worthy by the Groups' Alpha, the leader of the Order. They run much like a pack, They hunt and work together, dedicated to the kill, or their objective. Only those few, or anyone else the Alpha see worthy may run with the pack. I happen to be one of them. Why do you ask?

The young boy reached into his shirt pulling out and revealing an identical amulet to that of Lilious'. Lilious gasped at the very sight of the amulet. Lion-O observed the amulet, comparing it to Lilious'.

Lion-O: Hey, I knew I'm stating the obvious. But, the amulets match each other. Does that mean..., He's one of them.

Lilious stood from her chair and walked up to Wiley-Kat. She placed her hand on his shoulders, and knelt down to make eye contact.

Lilious: Kat, Where did you get this?

Wiley-Kat: I got from Mileana, When she took me in.

Lilious stood up and made her way too the window. She stared off into the distance, over viewing the town. She knew that Mileana would have the answer for giving Wiley-Kat the amulet.

Lilious: We're going to find out. Have your things packed, all of you. We're heading off to Mileana's shop first, then we make for the wilderness. That's where the Order meets.

Chapter 2

Enter the Order

Later that day, Lion-O, Lilious, and the others made their from the small inn, to the humble cottage shop of the gypsy woman known as only Mileana. But, once they had arrived, they had discovered the store to be closed at the present time. The only soul there was a hooded figure with a note in their hand. The figure noticed the group approaching the shop, then walked towards Lilious, and handed her the note. Once the note was handed over to it's recipient, the figure made his way up the road, leading out of town. Lilious opened the letter to find a message for her.

Lilious

You most likely noticed that I am gone. I have left the town, in fear for my life, and for the safety of the order. Our old adversaries have come out of hiding. You know what that means. I had my associate hand you the letter, fearing that it would fall into the wrong hands. You and your newly found siblings are to meet at the ruins of the Lycan temple of Lumitta. I'm sure that you know your way there. If not, your nose will probability catch our scent. I hope you reach there without delay.

Mileana

Knowing very well what she meant by, Lilious nodded to Lion-O to get the others to keep moving.

Lilious: We better get moving. We have to reach the temple before dusk.

With that thought in mind, Lilious and Lion-O gathered their comrades and made their way out of town and towards the temple ruins. The road lead the from out of the village, and into the deep of the woods, far beyond any sign of civilization. The ThunderCats and their allies made their way down the path for a good few hours. It was nearly sundown when Lilious came across a far too familiar path, one she had journeyed on before. This path was hidden away by bushes and tree branches. Lilious turned to Arcian and Morconus, who then began to remove the forest camouflage, revealing to the ThunderCats a dark cavern entrance leading to an unknown location. Cheetara and Tygra looked to Lion-O with a glare of concern. He simply nodded in assurance. He then made his way up to the dark cave and faded into the darkness. It was a few minutes until they heard a familiar voice calling from the other side of the cave.

Lion-O: It's clear. You guys better come and see this.

Tygra looked to his former lover. She too looked back, then they turned their attention to the cavern mouth. They headed down the cave entrance. It was dark for only a few moments. When they had reached the end of the tunnel, they could see Lion-O standing there gazing off into the wide distance of majestic natural mountain formation, lush green pine tree forests, soft, lively grass covered flat lands, teaming with numerous wild game, and other forms of life, from the birds in the sky, to the fish in the streams and lake, ruptured by endless water falling from the cliffs nearby. The only piece of any intelligent life was a massive temple like structure, carved in the high mountain side. With stairs leading from the side of the water fall, all the way to the bright moonstone door, adorned with ancient lycann tongue and depictions of wolves and of course the moon itself. Their mouths just widened at the mere sight of the majestic, and hollow structure. Shortly, Lilious and the others followed behind the threesome. Lilious stood next to the young king.

Lilious: That's where we're heading.

Lion-O: The, What are we waiting for?

They continued to press on with their journey to the temple like structure. Supposed home of the order of the star.

It was at sunset when they had finally reached the great door way. The stones laid still before the band, displaying the sacred markings that had once blessed the halls of the temple. Lilious looked to Arcian, who then made his way to the front gates, and pride the doors open by pushing the great stones open. There, they beheld the sight of web covered stone furniture. Torn drapery , scorched pieces of rotting wood, and the sight of crisp mummified remains of lycanns. These were not just the bodies of men, but also of women, and even children. All suffering the same horrible fate by fire. They all had displayed faces of horror, and grief at the mere sight of the horror, Mostly Lilious, Arcion, and Morconus. Cheetara began to shed tears at the mere sight of those lives had been lost to whatever had caused the holocaust. She felt a hand grasp hers. To her surprise, It was her lord and king, Lion-O. Only trying to help bare this unspeakable feelings of fright.

Cheetara: Thank you.

She smiled as she wiped the newly drawn tears from her eyes. Tygra looked on in disgust at the mere thought of his own flesh and blood would steal away the woman he loved.

Lion-O: What exactly happened here?

Lilious took a deep breath and turned to the young king.

Lilious: Now is not the time to ask questions. But, I swear, all your questions will be answered in time.

She turned back to the stairs that laid in front and made her way towards them. Despite the sight of death surrounding them, the fellowship made their towards the stairs that stood just across the hall, climbed the countless steps which lead them higher and higher up to the temple. When they had reached the top of the stairs, There was an open chamber, lit by both torch and open flame. Surrounding the flames were three, long tables, and at the end of the room was a throne. Sitting on the throne with their legs crossed on right arm was a hooded figure, accompanied by other hooded people, each seated at the long tables by eight. Both Lycans and ThunderCats stepped into the chamber. Lilious was the first to step forward and presented herself to who appeared to be the ruler, or head of the group. The figure gestured Lilious to disrobe an present herself to the group.

Figure: Sister..., Disrobe and shift.

Lilious obeyed and Disrobed and presented her bare flesh to the gathered. After a few seconds, she voluntary shifted into her beastly form. The wolf stood calm and still, awaiting the next command.

Figure: Welcome, Sister. You've brought with you our new sibling runts.

Panthro: Runts?

Morconus: New comers. They want to be sure if they see any potential in you guys.

Lion-O looked at the hooded figure, and stepped forward, presenting himself to their criticism.

Figure: You, there... Why have you stepped forward when you have not been told to?

Lion-O: Who are you to command me? I seek only to know what happened to us, and why we were brought here.

The figure remained silently for a moment or two before retaliating.

Figure: I see you as a man, simply trying solve all of life s' problems and aid those in need, never thinking of himself. The virtues of a leader. But, you lack the respect that you so crave from your siblings.

The hooded one then revealed herself to be none other than the gypsy woman herself, Mileana. The ThunderCats gasped in surprise. Wiley-Kat stepped from behind the others, and presented himself next to Lion-O.

Wiley-Kat: Mileana, Are you the leader of this..., whatever it is?

To humor her young friend, Mileana nodded in reply. Declaring her leadership over the other hooded ones, who then unveiled their hoods , revealing themselves to be Werewolves in their beast forms. Lion-O and Kat widened their eyes at the sight of all the Lycans that stood before them.

Lion-O: Wha..., What is all this?

Mileana: I knew you would have many questions as to why we are all gathered here. We all seek the same answers as you do. We want to find out how you came to being Lycans in the first place. In return , we shall explain the existence of our order, and it's purpose.

Cheetara: And, what is that purpose?

Mileana: Come have a seat, and we can begin.

The members of the order, along with the ThunderCats took their seats, as they began to converse with one another.

Mileana: I believe the best way to start the story is through the beginning.

She goes on to tell the story as follows...

Chapter 3

The night of Pelts

...Long ago, in far off kingdom of Arcadia, there was a ruler by the name of Lycaon. He was a hero to his peoples eyes, he had established the city of Lycorsura, and established a cult to their god, Zeus, by starting a series of games known as the Lycean Games. He was married to Nonakris, and fathered fifty children. But despite his good deeds, evil lurked in his heart. To please the gods, Lycaon dared to sacrifice a boy upon occasion, then host a feast which served the remains of the sacrifice. None seemed to pay any mind to the horrific deeds that were committed, all but the kings fourth born son, Nyctimus. One night, after one of the kings feasts, the messenger of the gods, Hermes, appeared to the prince after awakening from his sleep, and spoke of the gods wrath towards Lycaon and his accomplices. He spoke that Zeus would arrive in the city in a day, and see to it that justice would take its course. However, one of the servants of Lycaon, and informed the king of Zeus' arrival. This intrigued Lycaon into performing a test of the gods' pureness. He then ordered the servant to allow Zeus to enter, and to prepare a special feast, Nyctimus himself. Shortly after, the servants slaughtered the boy and dismembered him. They prepared the remains in a stew in which they had presented to the Olympian lord. To Lycaon's surprise, Zeus refused to eat from the tainted broth. Enraged by his actions Zeus restore Nyctimus to life, Slaughtered all of Lycaon's other sons, burned the palace down, and Transformed lycaon himself into the likeness of a wolf. This is how the first werewolf came to be...

Over the years Lycaon traveled across the lands, be chased away by travelers and villagers alike. The ones he attacked upon occasion fell under Zeus's enchantment, and the curse spread through out the world like wild fire. In time, Lycaon repented all of his evil natures, and after deep, he decided to redeem himself. One evening, Zeus appeared before the wolf lord, striking a proposition with him. He would allow Lycaon the ability to shift from one form to the other, meaning he could change from a man into a wolf and back. He would only grant this ability if Lycaon would serve Zeus as a guardian of man. He accepted the offer willingly. Zeus granted him the power of voluntary metamorphosis. Lycaon gathered followers, who formed what was now The order of the Star, named after the star that formed the eye of the wolf constellation, Lycaon. The order gained recognition through out the ages as the protectors of man, slayers of darkness. Through time, Lycanthrope and the order had established itself in this realm...

Lilious: Although there are those who don't see it that way.

Lion-O: Who would that be?

Morconas: The Silver Hand. A society of werewolf hunters, dedicated to extinguishing our very existence, no matter who we are, or who kills the werewolf. Just as long as we're dead. That's all that matters to them.

Lion-O detected a tone of grief and anger merged into one.

Lion-O: You sound like you have a personal grudge against them.

Morconas: It's not just them. There's one in particular I want to tear apart.

Lion-O: Who?

Lilious: Kornack. He was once a member of the order. The best fighter out of all of us. He was a good friend of me and my wife. That changed on the night of pelts.

Cheetara took a few steps forward, towards Mileana and the other members.

Cheetara: If it's no trouble for asking, but what is this Night of Pelts ?

The council members looked to one another. The nodding in agreement, they looked to Mileana with contempt to explain the incident.

Mileana: It is the name that we gave to remind us of the night that the Silver blades massacred many of our kin. They believe that the Lycans are abominations to creation, agents of evil who hunger the flesh of the innocent. They have been slandering us for nearly two thousand years, since their establishment. They claim that our gift is a curse to others. The only ones who would actually buy into their claims are those who have been blessed with the power, but cannot control their transformations. The Night of Pelts was the same night that...

Morconas interrupted Mileana for a moment. He cleared his throat, continuing where Mileana left off.

Morconas: It was the night of my marriage to my best friend Yaleioulas. This whole temple was actually an underground city that housed thousands, including the very council you stand before, along with Lilious, Arcion, and myself. It was at our wedding feast that the Silver Blades struck from within the city. From there, they slew every wolf insight. Not just the soldiers and men, but also the women and the children. Fortunately, most of the civilians got out in time before the real blood shed went down. Me and Yale gathered a small army together to fend of the Blades from getting to any more of our people. Victory was in our grasp, when Yale stood still, with her armor stained in her own blood. She fell to her knees and laid on the ground, motionless. When I ran to her aid, she was gone. The only thing I had found on her was a dagger I crafted for an old friend of mine, Kornack, my best man, and the future god father of our unborn child Yale was carrying. He had an obsession with her and once asked her hand in marriage. She refused, and when she chose me, he felt that if he couldn t have her, no one could. That day I lost all that I held dear to me. My city, my friends, and my family in more ways than one.

Lion-O and Tygra could feel the pain radiating from Morconas.

Lion-O: I'm sorry for your loss. All of you . I honestly know how you feel about your losses.

Morconas: I suppose you do, what you went through in Thundera.

Tygra: What happened to Kornak?

Mileana: He ran off to join up with the Silver Blades. We intend to bring him to justice for that Holocaust. We could use all the help we could get.

Lion-O turned to his comrades, seeking their council.

Panthro: you can't be seriously thinking of joining them.

Lion-O: They need our help, and we need theirs.

Tygra: But, this isn't our fight. Besides we need to get to the power stone before the lizards do.

Cheetara: I'd agree. But, since we can't control these transformations, they could help us. As lion-O said, They need our help.

Lion-O nodded in agreement. He turned back to the council. Who awaited his decision.

Lion-O: The ThunderCats will help you bring Kornack to justice.

Mileana: Thank you, Lion-O. Come, you must be hungry . Dinners ready, then you'll need to get some rest.

Tygra: What for.

Mileana: Training begins tomorrow.

For the rest of the evening, the ThunderCats and council sat and enjoyed their evening meal of wild game.

Meanwhile, Pumyra, Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, and Vultire moved their forces up the mountain path in the dead of night.

Slithe: Quickly now. We must reach the other side my sunrise.

Kaynar: Ooh, someone's in a rush. Heh, Heh.

Pumyra: Of course we are, Kaynar. If the ThunderCats reach the stone first

As they approached the clearing, Mumm Ra's generals were greeted by hooded, masked figures in black. They were armed with riffles and blades. Slithe was surprised of their presence. He snapped his fingers, and a firing squad of lizards rushed to his aid. One of the hooded figures made his way to the front signaling the others to hold their fire and made his way towards Slithe.

Figure: Now, now. Why would we waste our perfectly good ammunition on such mighty warriors, such as yourselves, Silthe?

Slithe: You know of my name?

Figure: and of your friends. Word travels fast in these parts. I hear you seek the stone of power as well.

Slithe: What do you know of the stone?

Figure: Not much, I'm afraid. Only it's true location is known to me. But, It won't do you any good with those Feline pests of yours searching for it when they are so close to it. It so happens that they are in the company of some Old Friends of mine. Friends I intend to finish where I began, Tomorrow. You and I have a common enemy, Slithe.

Slithe: You want to join forces?

Figure: Very much so.

Slithe remained silent for a moment.

Slithe: If we were to join forces, how would we benefit?

Figure: You clearly don't see the picture, do you? You would be rid of the ThunderCats and we would provide food and shelter when needed. In return, we ask you to aid us in our conquest of my friends. This is all that I ask. You may do with the stone and Cats as you see fit.

The Generals stood there, pondering in thought. It took less than three seconds before Kaynar spoke.

Kaynar: As long as I get to kill something, I'm in.

Figure: Done.

Vultire: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Addicus: I'm in.

Pumyra: What about you Slithe?

Slithe: Mumm-Ra has ordered us to kill the Cats and get the stone...By any means necessary. We accept the offer.

Pumyra: Speak for yourself. But, alright.

Figure: Splendid. Now, If you follow us, We'll show you to where we'll be staying.

The figures and generals continued their journey through the mountain pass.

Slithe: I didn't catch your name, friend?

Figure: Of course, how rude of me. Where are my manners. There are those who call me, Kornack.

Chapter 4

Hearts

It was early sunrise, when Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro were seated on the roof top of the temple. There Mileana would begin her mentoring to the new comers.

Mileana: Good morning.

The four mumbled and yawned in reply.

Mileana: My, how lively we are today. I hope you are ready to begin. Today, I am going to attempt to shove eighteen years of training down your throats in one day, maybe two. As of this moment, the Silver Blades are plotting their next move against us. It's only a matter of time before they strike. So, we need to be ready as soon as possible.

Tygra: How do you suppose you do all this.

Mileana looked over towards the tiger.

Mileana: I intend to do this by going over the five main exercises of the senses. This will make you more aware of your surroundings. During these exercises, you all are not to speak unless spoken to by me or any of the council members. Do I make myself clear?

The four sleepily mumbled in agreement.

Mileana: I said, am I clear?!

The ThunderCats were awakened by the loud noise and replied in a united yes Ma'am!

Mileana: Good, Lets begin with one of my favorites.

She then pulled from an ancient chest that sat next to her an abundance of different utensils. Blind folds, herbs, ear plugs and various foods. The ThunderCats were stunned and confused as to why she would require such common artifacts.

Mileana: These will be used to hone your senses. With all your senses combined, you have the concentration needed to bond with the wolf spirit and co-exist in harmony.

For the rest of the day, The ThunderCats followed Mileana's instructions, down to the last detail. They put their senses through the harshest conditions. From being blind folded, to having their noses through smell, after smell. Until, about midday, when Mileana raised her hand. They turned towards their new found superior.

Mileana: That's enough. You're almost ready. Now, I want you all to take the rest of the day and go into the woods, and allow your wolf spirit to present itself to you. It may take some time, but in that time, you will also learn what truly lurks in your heart as your wolf spirit calls to you.

She then dismissed her students to walk in the woods, allowing their minds to clear of all thought. They each went their separate ways , as Mileana instructed they should. As Lion-O wondered the path, traveling deeper into the woods, he had begun to hear a voice calling out to him. The voice sounded similar to Cheetara. The voice began to cry Lion-O's name, luring him towards a clearing. There, a fog rose out of shear nothingness , and from that fog, a bright blue spectral wolf charged from the mist and stopped only a few feet from where the young cat prince stood. The beast and Lion-O stared at each other for a good amount of time. Then, the spirit spoke in the voice that reminded him of the fair maiden known as Cheetara.

Spirit: I see your hearts desire. The fire that burns for the one you desire. The soul mate, The cleric.

Then the spirit morphed into the form of Cheetara, who then strolled forward towards Lion-O, and placed her lips on his.

Spirit: By the end of the night, your hearts will be clear. Patience, Good things come to those who wait.

The spirit then morphed back into his canine form and ran back into the mist. Several hours had past. Cheetara continued on her path that lead her towards the side of a lake. She knelt near the water, and grasped her hands together as she prepared to hydrate herself after such an exercise. As she indulged herself in the clear water, she could see in the waters reflection of her form began to shift its shape as the ripples excelled and cleared, revealing herself holding a child in her arms. Tears formed from her eyes knowing that the reflection was merely her heart pour out. When she lifted her head, she looked over her shoulder to find a wolf specter standing there, starring. She stood at the sight of the spirit.

Spirit: As with your king, I appear before you to commune with you. Once you have unlocked your heart's secret. Though you may be already aware of it. You wish for a child, no?

Cheetara: Y...,Yes. But, the one I love does not wish for a child.

Spirit: This love of yours, You both share a deep bond from earlier in life. True?

Cheetara: Yes, but I feel our connection is gone...

Spirit: That is because he is not you one soul mate. You know it to be true.

Cheetara: what would make you think that?

Spirit: Each spirit is connected to both the would of spirits, and the mortal plain. And there are those spirits of light who know of your true love. I am merely a messenger of those spirits, as well as a guide.

Cheetara: Who is my soul mate, if not Tygra?

Spirit: You will find him, pondering in deep thought, high on the temple's top.

Cheetara: Is he someone I know?

Spirit: You'll know when you gaze upon him. Free of any divine influence, but your own.

The spirit then turned to the forest path and made its way to the darkness of the woods. Cheetara, armed with her newly found knowledge, made her way back to the temple.

Tygra sat on a fallen log, tending to a fire he had made just moments ago. As he threw the scrape wood into the crackling flames, the face of a wolf formed with the flames. Tygra was shocked at first, but as he gazed at the figure, he felt calm, and peaceful. He sat up and tried to commune with the fiery specter.

Tygra: Are you my wolf spirit?

The ghostly figure nodded in agreement.

Tygra: You know what really lies in my heart.

Spirit: Yes, And I see both light and dark lie in it.

Tygra: What do you mean?

Spirit: your once lover will find her desire fulfilled , but in the comfort of another.

Tygra: You know who it is, don't you?

Spirit; I cannot give much away. But you'll find them both at the temple's roof, by the setting of the moon. I heed you not to plot anything hasty, for history would repeat itself.

Tygra: Like Kornack?

Spirit: Yes, farewell for now.

The spirit faded into the flames, leaving Tygra with the task to discover who will father Cheetara's children.

Later that night, under the light of the full moon. The four ThunderCats were kneeling before an open flame that stood at the Alter of the Goddess, Lumitta. The council had gather to induct the runts into the the pack. As Mileana carried out the ancient rites, Lion-O turned to Cheetara, who looked back at him, and smirked playfully. He too smirked. When Mileana called them forward, She stood before them to conduct the final test.

Mileana: In order to become one with the pack, you must prove that you have allowed the spirit of the wolf to open your heart and grant you voluntary metamorphosis. Which one of you will be the first to attempt metamorphosis?

They remained silent, until Lion-O slowly raised his hand.

Lion-O: I will.

Lion-O stepped forward and presented himself to the council for inspection.

Mileana: Now, concentrate. Feel the change flow through you.

the ThunderCat closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. He did indeed feel a slight change. At first it stung, but then the pain had faded. As he opened his eyes, he could see in the mirror a reflection of himself, in the form of a wolf.

Mileana: Lion-O, is it you?

the creature stood for a few silent moments. A loud breathing was heard before he growled softly.

Lion-O: Rrrrryyyes, yes. It's me.

The council awed at the very sound of Lion-O achieving not only voluntary metamorphosis, but also displaying signs of full control.

Mileana: Good. Now, the rest of you.

The other Cats stepped forward, following in their king's foot steps. Also achieving full control of their change. Mileana displayed a face of joy at what she thought was impossible become reality. Morconas placed his hand over her shoulder.

Morconas: I don't know how you did it. But, what ever you did, it worked. Good enough for me.

Mileana: Thank you.

She then turned to the council, who then gathered in a tight circle. As they discussed their opinions, Lion- O, in wolf form looked back at Cheetara. The young woman stood there, smiling nervously at Lion-O in the hopes of being accepted. After a minute of discussing, the council broke up and returned to their original positions.

Mileana: ThunderCats, after consulting with the council, it is with great pleasure to welcome you apart of the pack. Siblings, transform and praise our new members with our oath.

In one voice the council and Mileana recited the phrase saying...

Timi sou lykos paketo! Honor thy wolf pack.

they then shifted into their wolf forms and removed their hoods, revealing their faces.

Mileana: Welcome to the family, ThunderCats.

At once , Mileana and the council howled to the moon ,blessing their communion and

acceptance into the family. The ThunderCats stood in silence for no more then a few seconds before howling to the moon. With the ceremony complete, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro were now one with the pack, along with the twins, who stood by the council's side.

Chapter 5

Betrayal

During the celebration, the pack drank their home brewed ale, while they enjoyed and danced to Wiley-Kit playing her flute. Panthro and Morconas were sitting at a table, telling each other stories of battles past. Meanwhile Lion-O stood at the top of the temple, getting some fresh air, and of course, heeding the spirit's advice. He stood over the railed ledge, looking down at the world, absorbing the beauty of the natural formations. Unknown to him was the approach of Cheetara. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised at first. But, deep in her heart she thought that it might be Lion-O, who would father her children. Slowly she strolled towards them.

Cheetara: Beautiful, isn't it?

Lion-O looked over his shoulder to find Cheetara standing next to him.

Lion-O: uh..., yeah. So, what brings you up here?

Cheetara: The same you're here.

Lion-O began to blush at the sound of those very words.

Lion-O: That would be for the fresh air?

Cheetara looked at her king with a face of confusion. But then their faces shifted to holding back their laughter. They burst into laughter.

Cheetara: Well, that. But, there was also something else.

Lion-O: Yeah?

Cheetara: While we were in the forest, I met my wolf spirit, like we were suppose to. He , well it knew about my desire to have a child, once this war was over.

Lion-O: Of course it does. Mileana said to me that our wolf spirits are bound to our hearts and minds, meaning it knows what we know, and more.

Cheetara: It told me that I would find one who would father my children, on the roof top of this temple.

Lion-O's eyes widened at the news. He recalled the words of his wolf spirit.

Lion-O: Did...,Did it say who he would be?

Cheetara: No. Why?

Lion-O scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. He drew a quick breath before speaking.

Lion-O: My spirit mentioned that the one soul mate for me would find me at the top of the temple, Just like your spirit told you.

Cheetara: Really. Did it say who?

Lion-O: No. I..., I've always thought that it might be ...

Cheetara: Me?

Lion-O: Well..., Yes.

The cleric turned away for a moment, to gather her thoughts on how to respond to his answer.

Cheetara: To tell you the truth, I have given a lot of thought into the idea

Lion-O: Really?! I mean,...you have?

she nodded in reassurance. She then rapped her arms around the ThunderCat lord, pulled him in close, and brought his lips to hers. He felt amazed by how passionate her kiss was. He cared not for what would lie a head just as long as he had cheetara by his side.

However, not too far away from where the two newly found lovers where standing. Tygra was standing on the opposite rooftop, shocked and horrified of the truth of the wolf spirit's warning, and at what had just accrued. A tear fell from his eye. He knew that deep, down in his heart that their life together was well and truly over. He knew that their courtship would change the course of history forever. Tygra swore that he would never betray his king. But he did not think that his king would betray him, or so he thought. Deep in his heart, a tiny spark burst into a raging flame of pure wrath, waiting to consume the new lover of cheetara, Lion-O!

End of Part 2 


End file.
